Giant Pandas
by waterrain
Summary: China decides to loan the Giant Pandas Mei Xiang and Tian Tian to America for another five years.


**I Do Not Own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You.**

**Giant Pandas **

**By Waterrain**

"Hey, China." America said causally and he was holding two toy Panda's while smiling brightly at him. China understood without needing any words for what the other Nation wanted to ask him.

"I will loan you the pandas for another five years." China stated calmly, but his eyes widened in surprise at America's sudden hug and he was kissed on both cheeks.

"I don't mind paying the money to keep them for another five years. You only loan them to me for research, but trust me when I say there is lot more to research on those Giant Pandas." America commented cheerfully and he smiled happily. "Those Pandas are so darn cute, adorable, and heroic looking too."

'I hope he does not bring up Tai Shan or any of the other Giant Pandas born in his country inside of the zoo.' China mentally thought and he noticed the change in those blue eyes there were now nearly close to tears. 'Here comes the tears, aru.'

"Oh, I miss Tai Shan." America said softly and China sighed deeply to himself at remembering how the other had took the news.

"All the Giant Panda's are owned by my government and also the cubs born in your land, America." China commented gently, he watched as America wiped away his eyes, and nodded.

"I know, but still it is heartbreaking every time." America muttered quietly and his hands were to his sides. "Tough to let go and stuff."

China was once again hugged tightly, he patted the blue eyed Nation on the back, and sighed softly for America becomes attached to the Giant Pandas. However the blonde becomes the most attached to the Giant Pandas that were born in America and it is also a tear filled good bye.

'Tai Shan's return was delayed twice, but he had to be returned on February 4, 2010. America and a lot of his people are fond of Giant Pandas.' China thought to himself and he felt America's tears on his shoulders. 'I'm fond of Pandas too.'

"I remember when you gave the two Giant Pandas Ling-Ling and Hsing-Hsing as a gift. It wasn't a loan. None of their cubs survived past a few days." America muttered softly and China closed his eyes for a moment he could remember how depressed the blonde had been.

'The death of a Giant Panda is always sad to me.' China briefly thought and the other Nation pulled away.

"Anyway, I'm glad about being allowed to loan Mei Xiang and Tian Tian for five more years." America said cheerfully, he smiled brightly, and China noticed the puffy eyes. "Got to go now. Later, China."

**TBC**

**Please Review and Thank You.**

**A little Info**

**Jan. 20 2011, Officials from China and the United States on Thursday signed a new agreement to support panda breeding, research and conservation efforts by the two countries.** **Under the agreement, a pair of giant pandas, Mei Xiang and Tian Tian, will remain at the National Zoo in Washington D.C. for five more years.**

**Ling-Ling**** (1969–92) and ****Hsing-Hsing**** (1970–99) were two ****Giant Pandas**** given to the ****United States**** as gifts by the government of ****China**** following President ****Richard Nixon****'s ****visit**** in ****1972****. In return, the U.S. government sent China a pair of ****musk oxen****. They arrived at the ****National Zoo**** in ****Washington, D.C.****, on April 16, 1972, at a ceremony attended by First Lady ****Pat Nixon****. While at the zoo, they attracted millions of visitors each year. During their time at the National Zoo, the pair had five cubs, but none of them survived past a few days.**

**By 1984, however, pandas were no longer used purely as agents of diplomacy. Instead, China began to offer pandas to other nations only on ten-year loans. The standard loan terms include a fee of up to US$1,000,000 per year and a provision that any cubs born during the loan be the property of the People's Republic of China. Since 1998, because of a ****World Wildlife Fund**** lawsuit, the ****U.S. Fish and Wildlife Service**** allows a U.S. zoo to import a panda only if the zoo can ensure that China will channel more than half of its loan fee into conservation efforts for wild pandas and their habitat.**


End file.
